Anhedonia
by twinotakus
Summary: Crónicas de una vida a través del espejo. Roxas!centric. Regalo de navidad para C-chan.


Antes de nada, me presento, soy A-chan y esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre este fandom, como ya os supondréis y encima es la primera vez que escribo en presente, pero esto en realidad es un regalo para una de mis mejores amigas, C-chan y he considerado que esta historia puede quedar mejor en presente. Además, nunca he escrito drama y tampoco conozco por completo la historia de la Organización XIII ya que sólo he jugado al KH II, pero a pesar de todo creo que me ha quedado pasable XD

Nada más que decir, espero que os guste.

Muchos besos.

* * *

Roxas abre los ojos y se encuentra una vez más inmerso en tinieblas. No tiene ni idea de las veces que se ha despertado de esa misma forma, que se pueden contar por centenares, sin embargo esto no le sorprende. Siempre había vivido en la oscuridad, oculto en las sombras ejecutando órdenes sin pensar en las consecuencias, por eso al despertar siente una profunda indiferencia. Es posible que incluso se sienta aliviado y seguro, como si llegara a casa tras estar varios días de viaje. Lo que sí le parece extraño es el silencio. El silencio que le envuelve es de esos que le taladran los oídos, de esos que le golpean la cara y le dejan aturdido, de esos que indican que vive completamente solo.

Aunque, siendo sinceros, a aquello no se le podía llamar _vida._

Arrastra lo que queda de él por la oscuridad sin ir a ningún lugar en concreto, sin corazón, ni alma, ni recuerdos… Como cada vez que abría los ojos, se sentía vacío, confuso y desorientado. Sólo cuando llegaba a esa ventana, la única con la que aún podía sentir algo, se daba cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Ese chico, que es tan diferente y tan parecido a él, le devuelve la mirada dormida mostrándole un paisaje muy diferente al que le rodeaba. Luces de neón, azulejos de un color azulado, toallas en el suelo, en la ducha, en el lavabo.

_«Espejo. Estoy dentro de un espejo»._

Aunque no, no está dentro del espejo. Él puede ver a través del espejo, de la misma manera que aquel chico observa su propio reflejo. Sí, está dentro de él. Está dentro de aquel chico tan diferente y parecido a él. Roxas no es nadie, sólo la parte oscura de sí mismo. Puede verse a través del espejo porque… porque…

_«Los ojos son el reflejo del corazón, ¿lo sabías? Por eso nuestros ojos no brillan, ni siquiera con la luz del día. Así reconocemos a quienes están malditos como nosotros». _

Sí, ya recordaba. Alguien le había dicho eso una vez. ¿Podría ser…? Sí, seguro que sí.

Xion.

En realidad, ella y Roxas son un mal recuerdo del pasado. No existen, ni debería haber existido nunca. Todos se han olvidado de que una vez estuvieron en el mundo, trabajando para la Organización, intentando conseguir una vida.

Se empieza a preguntar si Xion está sufriendo de la misma manera que él. Desecha la idea de inmediato. «_La mitad de nada sigue siendo nada, Roxas»._

Ahora son menos que fantasmas.

A partir de su recuerdo los retazos de su memoria se empezaban a hilar los unos con los otros. La batalla contra Xion. Los sincorazón. La Organización. Guerra, sangre, ira. Un agradecimiento de Demyx por haberle solucionado aquel pequeño problemilla. Una mirada de desdén por parte de Zexion.

Axel.

Y como siempre que comienza a recordar al pelirrojo, su memoria le hace una mala jugada y le arrastra hasta el momento que se conocieron.

_De noche, con la luna menguante a sus espaldas, y un oscuro pasillo por delante, recorre el castillo en silencio. Tiene un nuevo nombre, un nuevo cuerpo y una nueva misión pero él aún no había podido acostumbrarse ante tantos cambios. «Estamos ocupados» le habían dicho al despertar «recorre el castillo, ya encontrarás a alguien que te guíe» y así lo hizo. Lleva varios minutos dejándose llevar por sus pasos que parecen atravesar la barrera del sonido, y al andar escucha golpes sordos que rebotan en las enormes paredes de piedra y desaparecen al dar un nuevo paso. Sigue caminando por la oscuridad, hasta que encuentra una puerta de roble tres veces más alta que él adornada con motivos elípticos y romboidales. Duda un momento pero finalmente se atreve a coger el pomo y girarlo. Después de todo, ese castillo ahora también le pertenece._

_La estancia es grande, fría, oscura, vacía. Decorada con unas enormes cristaleras ocultas con tapices de color rojo sangre. No hay alfombras en el suelo, ni muebles sobre ellas, ni cuadros en las paredes, ni luces en el techo. Y ahí, en la pared opuesta, lo ve. Sentado cerca de la chimenea, con una expresión tranquila en el rostro, con una mano en el suelo y otra haciendo girar decenas de llamas entre sus dedos despreocupadamente. Se lleva las llamas a la altura de los ojos y observa cómo danzan ante él, haciendo que sus ojos verdes brillen con intensidad. Levanta la mirada y se encuentra con el chico de la puerta que le mira paralizado, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer._

_—Mira quién tenemos aquí, un duendecillo se ha perdido y ha venido a mí en busca de ayuda. __—El pelirrojo cierra la mano y las llamas desaparecen. La única luz que hay en la estancia es la de la pequeña chimenea que aún resiste entre las pocas brasas__—. ¿Quién eres, enano?_

_—Roxas __—responde él con apenas un hilo de voz._

_—¿Roxas? —El chico sonríe y se levanta, acercándose—. ¿Eres una chica?_

_Roxas niega con la cabeza, enfadado. Este chico era realmente idiota, estaba clarísimo que él era un hombre, hasta un niño lo hubiera adivinado._

_—Tienes un nombre de chica —insiste._

_—¿Te parezco una chica?_

_Él le mira de arriba abajo muy lentamente y Roxas siente un pequeño escalofrío al percibir la intensidad de su mirada, como si quisiera acariciarle desde la distancia. _

_—No. Ya lo creo que no. —El pelirrojo se acerca aún más y Roxas puede ver las pequeñas marcas violetas que tiene bajo los ojos—. Entonces te pregunto de nuevo, novato ¿quién eres?_

_—Roxas —repite él sin saber a qué venía esa insistencia._

_—Veo que no lo entiendes. __—El pelirrojo hace aparecer unos chakram y los hace girar en el aire formando dos pequeños círculos de fuego a su alrededor__—. No te he pedido tu nombre, te he preguntado que quién eres._

_Por una vez, Roxas no sabe qué responder. El chico suspira con pesadez._

_—Primera lección, enano: aquí no somos nadie. Eso es por lo que tenemos que luchar, por una vida que merezca la pena. __—Roxas asiente. Es muy consciente de este hecho, no han parado de repetírselo desde que está ahí__—. Así que vamos. Empecemos tu entrenamiento, novato._

_—Me llamo Roxas __—insiste él. El pelirrojo lo mira perplejo__—. Puede que no tenga una vida, pero tengo un nombre, así que apréndetelo de una vez._

_Tras un momento de vacilación, el chico suelta una carcajada. Su risa resuena por las paredes de piedra y atraviesa el pasillo para ser devuelta a la estancia en forma de eco. Hace desaparecer sus chakram y le pone el brazo sobre los hombros._

_—Me caes bien, novato. __—Roxas hace una mueca pero el otro no se da por aludido—. Creo que podemos llevarnos muy bien tú y yo._

_Poco después, el chico le enseña los movimientos básicos para moverse con sigilo por la ciudad, aprovechando las sombras que se encuentran en las esquinas, y escondiéndose en la niebla. Hablan poco pero a Roxas le empieza a caer bien, le gusta esa ironía implícita en cada una de sus palabras y que tenga siempre algo que decir respecto a cualquier tema. El pelirrojo le invita a tomar algo con él y esa es la primera vez que Roxas prueba el sabor salado y dulce del helado de sal marina. Y le encanta._

_—Eres muy serio, chico, pero me gustas. —Sonríe y le tiende la mano—. Me llamo Axel. Aunque tú puedes llamarme "dios todopoderoso" o "señor supremo del fuego". Lo que quieras._

_—Creo que prefiero Axel._

Finalmente, el chico del espejo hace su primer movimiento. Aunque Roxas no lo sabe, todas las mañanas sucedía lo mismo. El chico alza un brazo y él pone todo su empeño en no seguirle, se esfuerza tanto que se desgarra, que casi se agota por el camino. Pero claudica y cuando lo imita, está perdido.

Roxas copia todos y cada una de sus acciones. «_Sólo soy su reflejo_» recuerda, «_no puedo hacer más_, _no tengo derecho a hacer más_». Así que cuando el chico se despereza Roxas, le sigue; cuando sonríe, Roxas reproduce el gesto con sincronía; y cuando el chico se echa agua en la cara para despejarse, él imita su escalofrío. Le gustaría sentir el agua fría, o la camiseta del pijama parcialmente mojada o simplemente el suelo bajo sus pies. Le gustaría sentircualquier cosa para quitarse de encima la sensación de ser un muñeco de trapo. Pero sigue copiando los movimientos como siempre, sin voluntad, como una marioneta movida por hilos invisibles.

Roxas se asfixia, un grito de rabia burbujea en su garganta ansioso por salir, le gustaría destrozarlo todo a cambio de poder recuperar su independencia, pero sabe que eso nunca será posible. Y cuando se da cuenta de que no puede hacer otra cosa, se aparta el agua invisible de la cara, se despereza, se frota un ojo, fingiendo estar somnoliento. Resignación, es lo único que le queda. Eso y sus recuerdos, lo único que aquel chico no podrá tocar nunca, capaces de conseguir que pudiera sobrellevar su insulsa existencia.

_El reloj marca las seis. Están sentados a lo alto, solos, observando el amanecer anaranjado como cientos de veces en el pasado. Hace frío, el viento es casi huracanado pero no tan fuerte como para desestabilizarles, aunque no les habría importado, esos momentos de mutua compañía no los cambiaban por nada. Axel le hablaba de cómo había conseguido enfadar a Marluxia con tres gatos y un par de chispas, cortesía de la casa. Roxas asiente, sonríe y muerde el helado de sal marina fijándose en la divertida expresión de su compañero, absorto tanto por sus palabras como por el brillo rojizo de su pelo. Daba igual qué época del año sea, jamás querrán desaprovechar el momento en que se toman su helado en lo alto de aquel reloj._

_Por un descuido, el helado de Axel cae al vacío. Él se enfurruña, tensa el cuello, arruga los labios, frunce el ceño y mira fijamente el lugar donde ha caído su merienda. _

_—Al menos así sabrás para qué sirve el palo —bromea Roxas. La manera del pelirrojo de coger su helado sólo se podía calificar de particular._

_—Calla y acábate el tuyo si no quieres que te lo quite__. —Debía estar muy enfadado, ni siquiera hacía gala de su legendario sarcasmo mordaz._

_Roxas le tiende el suyo, sin ganas de comer más. Y Axel sonríe negando con la cabeza. «No gracias, prefiero lamer otra cosa»._

_Roxas se sorprende al ver que su siguiente movimiento es pegar sus labios con los de él._

_Es un gesto posesivo, feroz, le agarra de la nuca con fuerza y mete la lengua en el interior de su boca poniendo a prueba su inexperiencia. Y Roxas no puede hacer nada, sólo quedarse ahí sentado, sin saber qué hacer, paralizado, bloqueado, expuesto._

_Calcinado._

_Y, durante de un segundo de lucidez, Roxas comprende por qué el elemento de Axel es el fuego. Siente que se derrite, que se funde, que se muere una y mil veces. Y se asusta porque esa sensación duele pero no le hace daño, se asusta porque nota un sentimiento cálido en el estómago que se irradia a todo su cuerpo, se asusta porque su cuerpo se incendia y no puede ni respirar, se asusta porque nunca se había sentido tan vivo, se asusta porque siente vértigo y frío y calor y tiembla y muerde y besa y jadea y "porfavornopares". _

_Pero el momento termina de la misma manera en que ha surgido, sin previo aviso. El instante de felicidad se esfuma como el hielo derritiéndose en sus labios._

_Y Roxas sabe con certeza qué va a pasar a continuación. No hace falta ser su mejor amigo, ni ser su confidente, ni saber que Axel es de los que preguntan después de matar. Sólo tiene que observar el brillo de sus ojos que reflejaban algo parecido a la culpa y lo sabe... _

_—Debemos volver. Demyx debe estar preocupado __—Axel se levanta de un salto y le tiende la mano__—. ¿Vamos?_

_—Claro. __—«Demasiado rápido»._

_En cuanto responde, se arrepiente de haber abierto la boca. _

_«Demasiado pronto» piensa y le sonríe como siempre, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, como si no se muriera por seguir con lo que habían empezado. «Demasiado tarde»._

Si pudiera sonreír, Roxas lo haría en ese preciso instante. Recuerda con nostalgia el beso, el calor, su respiración agitada y la sangre en la cabeza e incluso el brillo de culpabilidad que tenían los ojos de Axel. Estaba seguro que Xion estaba equivocada. Ellos sí habían tenido corazón, eso sí, uno roto y marchito pero ¿no les había acercado a ser un poco más humanos?

Quizá sí tenían una vida.

Si se hubiera dado cuenta de todo eso antes, las cosas habrían sido de otra forma.

El chico se mira a sí mismo confuso y se lleva una mano a la mejilla. Roxas le imita, copia sus movimientos sinsentido y se sorprende al notar la humedad de su propia lágrima entre sus dedos.

Se pregunta cómo ha podido ocurrir, cómo está empezando a tener el control de sus escasas emociones de un cuerpo que no era el suyo. Quizá era la rabia lo que le daba la fuerza para seguir hacia delante o quizá eran esos ojos verdes que recordaba con claridad cristalina cada vez que se despertaba. Quizá era porque le echaba tanto de menos que necesitaba liberarse de alguna forma.

Pero, antes de que pueda sacar alguna conclusión, el chico lleva esa misma mano al espejo y Roxas hace lo propio. Pega la mano al cristal y casi puede sentir el calor que emana de ella.

Como si él pudiera sentir algo.

Los ojos del chico respiran tristeza, agonía, angustia. _Dolor_. Pero por una vez, Roxas no le devuelve la mirada. Sus ojos se habían desplazados hacia su derecha, en la enorme navaja que seguramente usaría para afeitarse y que le retaba desde el baño. Y, aunque para él fuera la vez primera, se pregunta por milésima ocasión si tendrá la fuerza suficiente como para alargar la mano, cogerla sin dudar y clavársela en el pecho. Justo ahí, entre la segunda y la tercera costilla, tal y como le enseñaron en el entrenamiento.

Porque Axel había muerto y él no había hecho nada para evitarlo. _Sora _no había hecho nada_._ A pesar de que Roxas había gritado, le había suplicado en su interior, habría llorado si hubiera podido, habría cambiado su vida por él sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero no. Sólo pudo observar impotente cómo Axel desaparecía de su vista.

Desde entonces, Roxas vive en un letargo permanente. Antes, se forzaba por despertar y experimentar de manera indirecta la realidad a través de aquel chico, de alguna manera se sentía casi como si estuviera respirando de nuevo, libre. Si es que alguna vez fue libre. Pero nunca había merecido la pena existir de esa forma y mucho menos desde que no está con Axel. No tenía sentido. Lo único por lo que merecía luchar era por acabar con su inútil existencia.

El chico tan diferente y parecido a él, tras sonreír tristemente, se aleja. Despacio, muy despacio, se gira y abandona la habitación.

A Roxas lo vuelve a engullir la oscuridad. Las tinieblas se arremolinan, los recuerdos se borran y las ansias de venganza se enfrían.

Algunas veces en que consigue controlar sus propias emociones como este instante, prefiere alargar su pesadilla un poco más. Así que se concentra y cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos suspira al encontrarse a Axel frente a él.

Axel sonríe y Roxas no puede evitarlo. Corre hacia él y le abraza, hundiendo la cara en su pecho mientras se deja abrazar. Recuerda su tacto áspero, su calor similar al de un volcán en erupción, recuerda cómo sonaba su respiración ronca e incluso su olor a humo y fósforo.

_«Te echo de menos» _Roxas se aprieta más contra él, intentando que no se marchara tan pronto.

_«Hay que ver, sigues siendo igual de pequeñajo, Roxas». _

Roxas asiente, rememorando su voz grave. Casi parecía que estaba ahí mismo, abrazándole y acariciándole el cuello como solía hacer, desde el lóbulo de la oreja, pasando por la yugular hasta la clavícula. Cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por un momento y después le hace desaparecer. Una pobre copia nunca podría suplantar al verdadero, sólo era un triste consuelo, no merece la pena perder el tiempo con él.

Así que Roxas duerme. Sin sentimientos. Ni emociones. Ni recuerdos.

Roxas no sueña.

Roxas no siente.

Y Roxas olvida.

~FIN~

* * *

Si no he revisado esta historia treinta veces, no lo he revisado ninguna y aún así seguro que hay algún fallo u.u

Me despido, gracias por leer este one-shot.

Bye~


End file.
